Reunion
by Demon's Halo
Summary: Slash Warning! Set during Breaking Dawn. Carlisle goes off to find Alistair, his old lover, and ask him to bear witness for Renesmee. AlistairXCarlisle. T to be safe.


Disclaimer: Hello. I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers may have her sparkley vampire boys. Generally, speaking I don't like Twilight, but this was practically screaming to be done. Oh, Carlisle the adventures you must have had before you pulled an Edward and started stalking girls way, way younger than you. Please be reminded that Carlisle had about three hundred years before he met Esmee to go off and be a sodomite with whatever random character he knows. Thank you every much. If you don't like slash then you shouldn't have clicked on this in the first place.

During my days as a newborn I had wandered the grassy hills of Scotland with Alistair.

He'd take me into a dark run down church, and lay me before the alter. There we'd be joined in his silent rebellion to a God he know longer believed in.

Good things cannot last forever though. Too soon I was off to Italy to live with the Volturi and Alistair was off to... Lord only knows where Alistair went to. Somewhere secluded where no one would bother him.

We communicated every decade or so. Or rather I wrote to him. He never bothered to pick up a pen and write back to me. He always picked up the letter. I'd always ask the postal women. Always a dark man would come to pick up the letter. That was Alistair. He hated our bond but was afraid to let it die. He'd hated life but was afraid to die. So he hides.

I know where he's hiding though.

Haunting an abandoned Catholic church in Scotland. I ask Esmee to wait in our car outside the church. Alistair wouldn't like her presence. Then again Alistair wouldn't be happy to see me, exactly. However, Alistair despised everything he ever loved, anything he ever felt a connection to.

Alistair is seated upon a broken pedestal where a dignified saint once stood, staring down upon the congregation reminding them of their guilt. Alistair could have been a statue for how still he was. He could have been sitting there in that exact spot for centuries. A statue of a lovely ,black haired angel. As beautiful and immobile as the day he was first carved.

I continue down the center aisle. All the time Alistair's head continues looking forward, staring at something I couldn't see. A line was creased between his brow as if he deep in thought. Suddenly, I am jealous of Edward. How I envy the boy's ability to read minds.

I stop before the altar as nervous as a young bride. Alistair's head turns towards me, I can almost hear the unused muscles slowly creaking. Like a golem coming to life after decades of lifelessness. With all the grace endowed upon the vampire race he launches himself from his pedestal and drifts down next to me. We stand centimeter's apart from each other for a long minute. This is the closest we had been to each other in almost three decades.

"Carlisle..." He breathes out long and slow. As if he'd been holding in my name and was finally letting it out like a breath of relief. He lifted up my chin and surveyed my visage perhaps to check that time had indeed not changed me.

I am transfixed by his maroon eyes, the way they survey me making sure I am not an illusion brought on by stress and unfulfilled longing. It is as if I am a newborn again, amazed by the way the gentle light fell upon his chalky face. The way his dark hair fell framing his head like a demon's black halo, if there could be such a thing.

The old longing has returned, as powerful as it had been in the heat of our passion. The need to be close to him, as pervasive as the need for blood. Dangerous lust. And yet...

He brings my lips close to his and I do not resist. Forgive me Esmee, but let me be selfish one more time.

Our lips met hesitantly at first, two old friends who have not seen each other for an eon. Gradually, however, they remember the old ways, the old passion, the old heat. I'd missed Alistair.

We part eventually, our arms still locked around each other, unwilling to let the other go again.

"Alistair..." I breath, loving the way his name tastes on my tongue, beautiful and delicate. "I need your help."

The old suspicion fills Alistair's beautiful eyes. He recoils slightly, but I hold onto him with all my strength.

"Please, Alistair, we need you. Please come with me." Please, let my dreams and my reality be one for just a moment, "We need you to bear witness--"

He shushes me. "This will be painful... won't it?"

"... yes, it will." I lean my head against his chest. He feels cold, he always felt cold even for a vampire, "Yes, it will, Alistair."


End file.
